Two loves
by phantomkid98
Summary: What if Lily was caught with Humphrey and Kate and taken to sawtooth what if they didn't come back for 9 months what if they both were with Humphrey and had pups with well your at the right place to find out P.s Garth will be with a certain berry loving wolf
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

THIS STORY WILL START OFF WITH KATE TALKING TO HUMPHREY BUT LILYS WITH THEM AND GETS CAUGHT

prologue

Kate had just gotten away from Garth's terrible howling when she came across Humphrey and lily having a talk {mostly about turtles} When Humphrey saw Kate and walked up to her with lily close behind.

Hey said Humphrey with his platinum fur in the moonlight. What are you doing asked Kate clearly annoyed. Your he's not a stud but it's like stud a dud your partners a dud am i right he said. No Humphrey he's uh he's said Kate trying to find something to say about Garth.

Strong said Humphrey Yes! He's strong and uh began Kate again and proud Yes said Lily {she didn't think Garth was all that so didn't care for him} Yes said and he's an Alphas alpha said Humphrey and lily who fell over laughing earning a glare from Kate oh i can't stand you and was going to say something else when she felt a sharp pain in her butt and felt dizzy.

Humphrey and Lily had stopped laughing and looked at Kate in concern. Kate are you alright asked Humphrey just peachy said Kate before she fell over unconscious. KATE! Humphrey and Lily but before they could move they both felt a pinch in there butts and everything started turning black the last thing they saw was 3 men coming towards them with cages.

**END CHAPTER **

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT PROLOGUE BUT I PROMISE THIS STORY WILL BE A LONG ONE HECK I MIGHT EVEN HAVE A SEQUEL IT MIGHT DEPEND ON HOW IT THE STORY ENDS OK PK98 LOGGING OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

authors notes: thanks for all the reviews and the tips and please if you guys want me to add a "little" romance tell me

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters used

chapter 2

Humphrey woke up to his head hitting the top of a cage ah he moaned as he was now wide awake with a hurting head _"Where am i" _He thought as he rubbed his head that now had a good sized bump on he realized something Kate and Lily were not with him he began to panic until he he heard two moans and two where am I's coming from his right and left sides. Kate?Lily?Is that you?Asked humphrey

Humphrey where are we?They both asked at the same time. I don't know was his reply but all i know is we're moving are you girls alrigh- but was stopped in mid sentence as he felt Kate rammed her side on the side of the cage. Kate stop you could have made knock Lily over said Humphrey he then turned to his left to check on Lily. Lily are you alright? Asked Humphrey? Yea was her only reply. Lily are you sure you've just been awfully quiet .Asked Humphrey It's just that I'm scared  
she said near tears. Lily i will protect you with my life i will die for you and Kate if i have to said Humphrey and that's a say Lily and Kate was shocked would be like saying Garth's howling was good. they were surprised that Humphrey the fun loving omega was acting like an alpha defending his pack.

Before any body could say anything they felt themselves come to a stop and doors closing and and voices of humans Humphrey couldn't make out what they were saying but he was ready to attack if they tried anything to them. Humphrey then felt the cage lift up and get put on the ground with Kate and Lily's cages get put next to him the next thing the three of them knew the cages were open and they shot off like bullets from a barrel not looking behind them {Thought about ending it here but that would be mean}.

When they finally stopped Humphrey turned to them and said are you two alright?Not wanting them to be hurt yea was there reply good i don't know what i would do if you got hurt. Humphrey was about to say something but noticed Lily and Kate staring at him guys what are you looking at asked Humphrey which snapped them out of there daze and blushed Kate thought "_why am i feeling this way i know I'm not in heat but what is this feeling__ I can't be in love with you Alphas and omegas cant be together" _Lily was thinking "_Humphrey what is this warm and fuzzy feeling your giving me in the pit of my stomach what could it be"_._  
_

**_END CHAPTER _**

**_I KNOW ITS NOT LONG BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SHOULD I HAVE A LITTLE LOVE SCENE IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS JUST TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS PK98 LOGGING OUT_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters

chapter 3

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by Humphrey who had nudged her and told her to follow had walked in silence until Kate said "I have to get back home or there will be trouble. What kind of trouble?Asked Lily wanting to know what was so important "You omegas wouldn't understand this alpha talk said about barf asked Humphrey Kate looked annoyed before saying It's Garth and storming ahead laving Humphrey and Lily a good 20 yards behind. So said Humphrey to get Lily's attention why you been looking all down said Humphrey with a look of concern on his face.

Oh said Lily "It's just that I'm in no hurry to go home she explained. It's always about Kate I'm the one who's always ignored i only act silly to get attention but sometimes that doesn't even i want is to feel loved by someone I've even tried suicide to get away from the hurt but it's like god wants me to live like this. I mean who would even love a wolf with purple eyes anyways everyone thinks I'm a freak said Lily.

Humphrey who was watching Lily cry her eye's out did something that shocked Lily. He hugged her and told her your a beautiful wolf who anyone would kill to be with but I already like someone Lily don't believe what everyone else thinks he said as he pulled back from the hug. That's when he saw a flower that matched her eyes perfectly and picked he turned to her and said this should help you with the hair in your eyed and he then put the flower in her hair. Wow!He said you sure are a beauty he said causing Lily to blush saying you really think so Humphrey yeah was his reply now lets go catch up with your sister.

When they caught up with Kate she was crouched down in some high grass looking at some ducks playing a game of was Humphrey who said something why are you watching those ducks said Humphrey. I was waiting for you two to show up so we could ask them where we are was Kate's reply. Okay let's go Lilly said Humphrey. follow my lead said Kate who did a triple flip off a cliff and landed on her paws then looked up at them and motioned for them to come on and walked looked at Lily and said she knows we're just omegas right but noticed lily was little nervous about jumping down the cliff in fear of getting hurt so Humphrey said why don't we jump together on the count of 3 ...3 was all he said before he grabbed Lily and jumped off holding Lily who was blushing madly but thanks to her fur you couldn't see it.

When they hit the ground with Humphrey still holding Lily they saw Kate walking towards the ducks who seemed to be arguing about something but when the yellow duck saw them coming he said to the older duck to take but he didn't seem to notice theme till their shadows were right over them hi there was there reply. Wol wolves screamed the old duck and then took off faster than any of the three wolves could react {changing it around a bit i did say they will be together for some time in the summary] Dammit said Kate now I will never be on time for the wedding but she then realized what she had just let slip from her mouth.

Kate what do you mean by wedding said Humphrey with lily nodding her head in a agreement. Well began Kate dad had decided to arrange a marriage between me and Garth but didn't consult me first. I don't really want to go home right now said Kate a little bit of sad and mad that her own father wouldn't ask her first before putting her up to marriage.

Humphrey saw how sad Kate was before he said Kate how about we stay here for a while before we go back just to clear your mind ok was her reply and they all sat there wondering how it was going back in jasper  
_**[BACK IN JASPER WITH THE PACKS]**_

Winston was leading his pack to the creek that borders the western and eastern territories when they got there. Winston saw Tony there as well and him and eve walked up and Tony said where is she? Maybe i should ask you said Winston You know that's not my style said Tony my wolf do know your style said Winston causing Cando to growl.I just want you to know one thing if any of you have hurt my daughter i will personally rip out your eyes shove them down your throat so you can see me tear your stomach open said eve scaring the shit out of some wolves. Um Eve said Janice since Kate stood up Garth i could show him around if he'd like to she said i wouldn't exactly say stood up said Garth GARTH!yelled a female from the eastern pack as he scurried across the creek to follow she is not back in 9 we will have war said Tony as he and his pack left. Winston looked up at the sky be safe my angels be safe.  
_**[back with Humphrey and co] **_

Ok guys if we're going to be here for a while we might as well find a den and mark our territory said Humphrey ok said Lily and Kate at the same time as they set out to find a den it didn't take long for Them to find a den they found a well hidden den that would be hard to spot from a distance and it was very roomy it was big enough to hold 8 wolves. Ok said Humphrey now who's hungry nobody had to answer because their stomachs did it for them. Ok it seems we all are you to ladies stay here and go hunting while you girls talk said Humphrey as he left .

when Humphrey left Lily decided to speak first Kate can i tell you something she said sure said Kate I like Humphrey


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters used

chapter 4

Kate was shocked to hear that Lily loves Humphrey. Lily you can't love Humphrey because I love him said Kate I've loved him before i was sent to alpha school she do you have to take everything away from me asked Lily It's always about you isn't it you always got what you wanted you got the attention from mom and dad all the love everything you want said a now crying Lily for once in my life i;ve felt loved and that love came from Humphrey and he did was say two words and you know what those words were? he told me i was beautiful. He didn't look at me and say freak like I know the other wolves do behind my back so I just have one Question why do you love him and why do you wanna take him away from me?

Finished Lily whose ounce purple eyes are now red. Lily started Kate i didn't know you felt that way but Humphrey did tell you the truth you are a beautiful said Kate and do you really think mom and dad don't love you Lily when you were out they would praise saying you were there white angel from above Lily they love you said Kate and since we aren't in the pack do you think we could share him asked Kate.

Lily's face went from happiness to shock then surprise Kate are you sure you want to share she said the nod from Kate was all she needed but then said there are some rules i would like to set said Lily rule #1 no mating unless the other female is with him also rule#2 no talking behind each others back and lastly rule#3 no fighting over him is that fair said lily.

Yea said Kate but one question what if we're in heat and also we will be in heat in the next 6 weeks what will we do said she said Lily's face looked like she was thinking hard then it looked like she had a idea well Kate she said it look's like we are going to have to find a way we love him somehow said Lily

**with Humphrey **

Humphrey was on the trail of a deer who he has been stalking for the last 5 minutes. I'm lucky i watched the alphas hunt or I wouldn't know what i was doing he said to then saw the deer stop at a pond 10 yards away from his position he crept up on it slowly and lunged at the deer's neck and clamped his jaws down as hard as he could so the deer wouldn't throw him off.

But after a little bit of a fight the deer dropped down said Humphrey that deer put up a fight but i think i did a good job that was my first kill as he started to drag it back towards the den was thinking about how him and the others were going to survive here in sawtooth it was clear that they would have to train which means all of them were going To be hunting together he hoped by the time they were done they would be elite alphas. He then thought would Kate help them since she did go to alpha school. But then something Dawned on him he still didn't know where they were in the first place he then decided he would go out in the morning ."I hope this deer is big enough" said Humphrey as he realized he was back at the den.

**Back to normal perspective**

As Humphrey was back in front of the den he called Kate and Lily to see if they were still there but they didn't come out so he called them again "Kate..Lily" said Humphrey he was about to call them again when he saw the bushes shake and out came Lily and Kate on top of him Laughing.

"I can't believe you didn't hear us with all the giggling Lily was doing"sad Kate trying to control her laughing

"Yea"said Lily getting off of Humphrey.

"Ha Ha very funny" said Humphrey " now com help get this deer in the den" he said as they each grabbed a end of the deer and dragged it in the den then Lily and Humphrey sat back while Kate looked at them funny."What are you guys doing"she said.

"Don't you remember Kate alpha and omega's can't eat together" said Humphrey.

"But we aren't in a pack right now said Kate come on and eat so Humphrey and Lily got up and started they were eating Humphrey remembered about the training he stopped eating and said "Kate do you think you could train us to become alphas" he asked " yea sure i will teach you guy's all i know said Kate with a Kate Kate your the best he said before he too yawned followed by lily and they lied down. but Humphrey couldn't help but notice they were all spread out and and said "how about we sleep together tonight" he suggested

Lily and Kate who were to tired to say anything just moved to lie down beside Humphrey and drifted off to sleep Humphrey couldn't help but Smile at them before he too drifted off to sleep

**END CHAPTER **

**I AM SO SORRY I WENT BACK AND READ CHAPTER 3 AND IT IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 2 I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT AND ALSO I AM THINKING ABOUT ADDING OTHER WOLVES TO THE STORY WHO EITHER RAN AWAY OR GOT ABANDONED IF YOU THINK I SHOULD JUST SEND IT THROUGH A REVIEW PK98 LOGGING OUT  
**


	5. about chapter 3

**i am happy to say i went back and fixed chapter 3 so please take the time to go back to read it and please forget to review **


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER 4 NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 5**

**Chapter 5**

When Humphrey woke up he saw that Kate and Lily were still asleep and got up without waking them up. He then headed out the den.

"Time to find out where we are"he said as he started looking around for something to tell him when all of a sudden he saw a bird flying over head. Him hoping it knew where they were he called out "Hey" he called.

The bird looked around till he saw Humphrey and flew down "you talkin to me"said the bird

"yea where are we' said Humphrey

"Why you are in the wonderful state of Idaho of course " said the bird

Ida-who said Humphrey. "well you know the state of potatoes"said the bird

"OK well thanks for the help uh whats your name" said Humphrey

"Jose" was all the bird said before taking off into air.

"Well that was interesting" Humphrey said to no one in particular as he headed back to the den to see if Lily and Kate were up yet while thinking what training would be like. When he arrived he saw Kate and Lily were up and playing around but stopped when they saw Humphrey.

"Hi Humphrey" they both said "what are you doing" asked Lily

"Nothing just wanted to see when Kate wanted to start training" he said "and i found out where we are.

_**IN JASPER **_

Garth could not get Janice out of his head after they had howled together in secret.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Garth had just tried howling witch ended in a poor bird falling down out cold. Garth and Janice stood over the bird before Garth said It's not very good is it  
_

_Well began Janice " you aren't howling from your heart" she said now try again... and i'll join she said . Garth nodded and began to howl first terribly but then it turned into a beautiful howl then Janice joined in making it sound like a song from the angels. they howled like that for 15 minutes before they stopped for a break. That was amazing said Janice see how much better you did when you howl from your heart she said. _

_Yea said Garth but I only did it because of you said Garth as he started to lean forward so did Janice as their lips started to get closer and closer until their lips connected and they shared a very heart warming kiss before they broke apart and Janice looked at him and ran away leaving Garth there to play the kiss over and over in his head before he too headed home.  
_

**_FLASHBACK END _**

Dammit what am i thinking?Roared Garth

"Alphas and omegas can't be together''."Damn i need to clear my head" he said before he got up and went to the creek

_**WITH JANICE **_

Janice {who wasn't with Reba for ounce} with sitting in her den replaying the kiss she shared and couldn't help thinking {the kiss we shared made my heart melt as if we were made for each other} as she unknowingly moved her paw to her lips but shook her head and saying " what am i thinking alphas and omegas can't be together " she said as she went to the creek to clear her head [ You guys see where this is going ]

When Janice arrived she nearly turned back around when she saw Garth but she saw they were the only ones there so she walked towards Garth who had yet to notice her. But she suddenly stepped on a twig that bought Garth's attention to her. Since she was spotted she decided to just speak "hey Garth" she said slightly nervous about what happened last night.

"Hi what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just trying to clear my head "said Janice blushing thanking god it was covered by her white fur[ Janice is the whitish looking one right they dont say who's who in the movie]. Oh really said Garth trying not to blush while looking at her silky fur. But Janice had decided to ask him if he liked her but already knew the answer was no.

"Um Garth" began Janice do you like me?

"Of course i like you" said Garth not seeing what the meaning was to that Question.

"No Garth i mean do you like-like me" she said. Garth felt the world around him stop he did not see this coming and without thinking he said yes .

and that was all it took before Janice jumped on him and they entered a heated kiss when they broke apart Janice said three words that made Garth smile and those two words were I Love You before they leaned into each other happily.

_**BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND CO **_

"Really where are we" asked Kate feeling if they knew where they were they are they could get a good feel for the area.

Idaho was all he said before Kate said" i Know what this place is i see a train pass through jasper through with the canadian express on it explained Kate

[ Not one word im changing the movie up a bit ]

"Oh do you know where we can catch it when the time comes" asked Humphrey "I think so "said Kate . "Ok now when are we going to start training and can you double mine I wanna be bigger" said Humphrey.

Sure said Kate " we can start in the afternoon and what about you lily? Lily said i want to have mine doubled like Humphrey i don't wanna be the weaklink when we fo back anymore.

from that point forward they knew this was about to be the time of their lives.

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PK98 LOGGING OUT **_


	7. Chapter 6

authors notes: i would like to thank every one who has helped me become a better author especially Bmiller0710 i hope you guys have enjoyed the story.

Chapter 6

"Ok Guys lets start off with 40 laps around the clearing " said Kate

"wait Kate your doing it with us " said Lily who was stretching her paws before they started the laps.  
"Yea what are you doing this for" asked Humphrey

"Well i do have to keep in shape don't I?"she said as she got ready to start

"I guess" said Humphrey and Lily as they all shot off.

**SKIPPING FORWARD**

"Aww are the little baby's tired"said Kate as she looked at the tired bodies of Humphrey and Lily. Ug they each groaned there bodies sore."Come on guys that was just the  
warm up we still got the 400 log squats and the hunt" said Kate

"What do you mean 400 log squats" said both Humphrey and Lily

"You guys did say double everything you would have had to do 20 laps and 200 squats" explained the Alpha "Now get up time for the log squats "she said while pointing at the logs. One was a little bigger than the other

" Humphrey you get the bigger one and lily get the smaller one".

They walked over to the Logs with there bodies screaming for rest but they just ignored them **{for the readers who think im harsh its not my fault there the ones who wanted to be stronger}** as they got the logs on there backs they began to squat and slowly there bodies adjusted still sore but adjusted as they finished.

"Good now go rest before we start the hunt" said Kate as Humphrey got up walked towards the cave saying he needed to something and not to follow him.

"Kate"said Lily i need to talk you"

"Yea what is it" she said

"I think we need to tell Humphrey soon"she said " There is a full moon tonight"

"What do you mean Lily" said Kate

"I mean lets try to get him to howl with us" said Lily

"Oh" said Kate feeling stupid. But she then Noticed Lily was still sore so she said "We'll hunt after the howl" said and Lily just nodded and they headed to the den.

**WITH HUMPHREY **

He was just laying down thinking about Kate and lily _[ why do i have feelings for both of them i mean kates an alpha how will she respond when she finds out and Lily shes just beautiful,smart and funny almost like Kate except for the fur color.] _That was all he got to think before Kate and Lily walked in.

"Humphrey" said Kate and Lily

" We were both wondering since there's a full moon if you'd like to howl with us tonight" said Lily with Kate nodding in agreement

Humphrey was doing backflips in his head but outside all he could do was nod dumbly causing Kate and Lily to squeal with joy as they ran out to get ready for the howl that was only in 2 hours **{ in case your wondering the squat exercise took longer than you think}  
**leaving Humphrey in shock."Did that really just happen? he said to no one in particular then a smile appeared on his face while saying" I guess I can tell them how i feel tonight" he said before leaving to get ready for the howl.

**WITH LILY AND KATE **

Lily and Kate were heading towards the creek by the den to wash up."I hope this works out" said Lily " I've never howled with anyone before"

"It"ll be ok" said Kate as she jumped into the water. "I'm just nervous i just don't want to screw up in front of Humphrey and look stupid" said Lily as she too jumped into the water to get the dirt out her fur.

"Ok lets get out and get our fur brushed" said Kate as she got out and grabbed pine cone from the ground by the creek and began to brush Lily's fur.

"Kate do you think if we tell Humphrey we both love him tonight will he love us equally?" said Lily

"Lily do you think that Humphrey will treat us different?"said Kate as she finished brushing Lily's fur.

"Well no it's just that i don't wanna be treated differently" she said as she started to brush Kate's fur

"Lily what if we went into heat and we mated with him and we got pregnant" said Kate causing Lily's eyes to widen as she finished brushing her hair.

"I really won't mind Humphrey is a kind wolf and i think he would make an excellent father said Lily blushing but it was hidden by her fur.

"Ok that's all i needed to know now for the finishing touches" said Kate as she got a purple flower and put it in Lily's hair causing it to hold her hair Lily did the same thing but got a pink flower to put in her hair. "Now we look our best said Kate as they headed to meet Humphrey

**WITH HUMPHREY **

Humphrey was sitting in front of the den when Kate and Lily came up looking **VERY** beautiful as he walked towards them and said " you lovely Ladies really out did your selves. He then motioned them to follow him and they complied. It wasn't a long walk until he they came to peak.  
HE turned to Lily and Kate and said "I'll start as he tilted his head backwards and Let a howl that mad Kate and Lily look on in surprise as his howl sounded like an angels song. They soon joined in turning the howling song to song full of love.

They continued this for 20 minutes before they stopped. Humphrey looked at both of them took a deep breath before saying "Kate and Lily the time I've spentwith you 2 the last 3 days have been the best of my life and i just wanna say I love you both he" he said with his eyes full of love.

Kate and Lily now had tears in thee eyes the wolf they had agreed to share had just admitted his love to both looked at him and said" Humphrey the time we have spent with you have also been the best of our lives and we just wanna say we love you too" they said before they gave him a very passionate kiss witch he gladly accepted . When they pulled back Humphrey smiled and said" Let's go back to the den and sleep "he said all of them forgetting about eating just stayed near each other with the ones they loved as they headed back to the den with smiles on their faces.

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**i HOPE YOU GUYS AND GHOULS ARE HAPPY THAT THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER AND THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR I LOVE YOU GUYS PK98 LOGGING OUT**_


	8. Chapter 7

Authors notes: i would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story

Chapter 7

Humphrey woke up in the morning and looked at his angels saying."They look so beautiful but i wonder what eve will think of this if she found out?"

**Elsewhere**

Eve was on a trail of a caribou when she all of a sudden sneezed scaring the caribou off. She said "someones talking about me"

**Back with Humphrey **He laughed to himself then paled thinking of how eve would react when she found out he's dating both her daughters. He gulped just thinking about it he then saw Kate and Lily start to wake up. He then thought of an idea he walked up to both and gave them a passionate kiss to Kate then to Lily making them open there eyes.

"Now that's a wake-up call"said Kate as she got and stretched

"I'll agree with you on that"said Lily who was stretching her back

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Humphrey But "I think we need to go catch something to eat we'll need our strength for training right?"He said and right on cue his stomach growled.

"Well looks like someones hungry" said Kate and Lily in a seductive voice

**LIME WARNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**

Kate and lily both pushed Humphrey on his back and Lily hovered her vagina Lips over his mouth and said "eat away "as Kate turned on her back and motioned for lily to "Eat" as Humphrey ate out Lily and Lily ate out Kate the cave was full of moans Until Humphrey decided to speed it up causing Lily to moan out loud causing her speed up in Kate Until they both yelled "Humphrey\Lily I'm gonna cu-"re but they never exploded as lily fell on top of Kate and Humphrey licking the juice off his face.

He saw how they were positioned and got an idea he slid his wolf-hood between both of their vagina's causing them to gasp in pleasure as he moved in and out causing them moan in unison and told him to go faster. As he sped up he felt his mind start to go blank in pleasure as he felt he was about to come a pulled back and gave one big push before he put his penis inside Lily and came inside causing her moan louder until they all fell out with Kate and Lily looking at Humphrey with love in their eyes

**END LEMON**

They were all on there backs panting before Humphrey said"I love you both as he got up and kissed both of them on the lips"and "I/We love you too " they both said

But Kate stood up turned to face Lily and said "Lily i love You like we both Love Humphrey and i would like it if we Could be with each other and with Humphrey"she said  
**[BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING ]** as she walked up to Lily and pulled her into a very passionate surprised at first but slowly accepted the kiss "I love you both"she said while breaking apart from the kiss and turned to see Humphrey smiling before he said " I guess this brings us closer together he said before he walked up and nuzzled them.

"I can only Imagine what mom will say when she finds out about this next summer" said Lily for they still didn't feel it was time for them to return to Jasper

"Don't remind me" said Humphrey as he dreaded for his" _wolf _" when Eve finds out.

"You don't have to worry about mom if she tries something I will make he grow a pair of ball and slowly rip them off and repeat the process over and over again if she so much as growls at you"said Lily who was getting looks of shock from Kate and Humphrey who must have gotten that part of her from Eve. "Ok different subject"said Kate

"How about we do some more training" said Humphrey

"Ok but I'm changing them up a bit we are going to rapid sprints followed by enduring exercises and to top it off !000 log squats" explained Kate as she saw the gaping expressions on their faces

"This going to be a long day" said Lily as she watched Kate show them how to do rapid sprints.

**IN JASPER **

Winston and Eve were out with all the other alphas trying to find Kate and Lily when Eve found the pink flower that Kate had worn to the mid night howl with Garth.  
" Winston"called Eve as he walked over "It's the flower that Kate wore to the moonlight howl " she said.

"Don't worry Kate's the finest alpha i've ever trained " said Winston in a soothing voice

"Don't you think i know that she's also the finest alpha I've ever trained she said as she leaned into Winston

**WITH GARTH AND JANICE **

"Garth what if your father finds out about this?" said Janice while she kissed Garth on the lips

"Don't worry he won't said Garth as he kissed her back.

"But what if he does?"she said as she stopped kissing him and looked him in the eye waiting for his reply

"If he does I'll tell him the truth which is I love you and there is no stopping that no matter how many threats he makes" said Garth with pure honesty in his voice  
causing Janice kiss him passionately and she said while pulling away from the kiss" Garth I'll love you always and forever" she said as she layed on top of him with a smile on her face.

**BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND CO**

Humphrey was in the middle of a waterfall with Lily beside him enduring the VERY VERY hard pounding of the crashing water Humphrey and lily was were about to fall out from pain until they heard Kate yell "Come on Lily and Humphrey don't give up 10 more seconds" as she counted down "!0...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 get out your done good job "she said as both Humphrey and Lily got out from under the waterfall and fall down exhausted'

"Come on don't tell me you guys are done you just have 1 more exercise to do" said Kate

Lily got up and said"What kind of crazy exercise makes you stand under a waterfall for nearly 10 minutes and then makes you do log squats" she said as Humphrey started to get up.

"Well since you guys do look tired how about you just do 200 log squats but we are going hunting after your done" said Kate Humphrey and Lily just nodded and went over to logs and had the log squats done in under 9 minutes.

"Now was that so bad" said Kate They both just shook there heads no. "Ok now it's time for our first hunt together and I want Humphrey to be the leader" she said

"But your an alpha shouldn't you be the one who leads the hunt"said a surprised Humphrey

"Well yea but you want to be an alpha you should learn how to lead a hunt she said now lets get started" she said as she moved out the way for him.

"Wait!Why don't we go this way i saw a set of hoof prints from a deer" said Lily

"Good idea Lily" said Humphrey as he turned in that direction and motioned for them to They came up in a clearing they saw a deer getting a drink of water from a creek.

Humphrey turned to Kate and said"Kate i want you to to the other side of that tree and scare it toward me and Kate were me and Lily will go for the kill as" said Humphrey as Kate went to the other side of the tree and jumped scaring the deer towards Humphrey and Lily who got ready for the kill. When the deer got close enough Humphrey jumped at the throat and sunk his teeth in and Lily took it's hooves from under it causing it to fall and die.

"That was great teamwork you two" said Kate walking up to them

"No we did it together " Lily as they all shared a laugh and dragged the deer back to the deb and dug in.**  
**

_**END CHAPTER **_

_**SINCE THANKSGIVING HAS JUST PASSED I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BMILLER0710 FOR HIS HELP WITH THIS FANFIC AND THE ADVICE HE HAS GIVEN ME AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY PK98 LOGGING OUT**_


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

It has been two weeks since they had their first hunt together and they had been on many more and mated for the first and second time **[sorry couldn't get it in the last chapter]**Humphrey and co had just came in from there daily training when Lily had said "Humphrey me and Kate are going to wash up"Before she dragged Kate out the den and headed towards the creek and stopped.

Lily turned to Kate looked her sister\mate in the eye and said"I'm pregnant" she said expecting her to be surprised but she was surprised when Kate said "I'm pregnant also** { you guys may be confused but don't you think eve would have taught her daughters how to tell if they were pregnant well if it ever happend?} **"How are we going to tell Humphrey about this" said Kate as she thought of how Humphrey would react.

"I don't know but I think we should tell him soon I hope he doesn't leave us" said Lily tearing up at the thought

"Lily don't worry I believe Humphrey would love to have pups with us" said Kate in a soothing tone to her sister\mate

"Really" said Lily

"Really" said Humphrey scaring both of the female wolves as he walked into the clearing.

"Humphrey you really want to have pups with us" said Lily as she looked at him with love in her eyes

"Yes i would love I always have wanted to be a father but what would happen when if Eve and Winston find out you guy's are pregnant by me?" said Humphrey thinking about Eve tearing off his wolf.

"You won't have to worry about dad" said Kate

"But mom is going to have to be knocked down a few pegs " said a now dead serious Lily.

"Ok enough about that let's come up with a few names for if they are boys or girls" said Humphrey

"Ok how about Navy as a girl name and Cole for a boy" said Kate "I like the names Navia for a girl or Saena for a boy" lily with a smile

"Great those are all good names we will come up with some more some other time but now lets go back to the den and get you 2 lied down" said Humphrey as he turned around and headed towards the den with them close behind.

**IN JASPER **

Eve and Winston had been worrying it has been exactly 9 weeks since Kate and Lily along with Humphrey went missing. But Eve kept thinking _"If Humphrey has touched my girls i will kill him" thought_ eve [** if only she knew am i right ]. **Winston on the other hand was thinking about if Humphrey and his daughters are bonding **[ounce again if only he knew] **even though he didn't talk to humphrey often he thought of him as son and only hoped they were still alive.

**ELSE WHERE IN JASPER  
**

{ insert Michael Myers music here} "Lily where are you my white Princess?You will be mine for I have claimed you as mine {Insert evil laugh} You will be mine for I am the only one who can and i will kill anyone else who dares take you away from me" said a dark wolf figure as he headed towards her den to smell her scent {now this part is for the girls what do you think i should do to this weirdo send me the most painful thing you can think of GIRLS ONLY}

**BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND CO**

Humphrey was watching Kate and lily sleep after he had lied them down. He couldn't keep the excitement of having pups with them especially since he loves them more than anything but was shaken out his thoughts by his stomach growling.

"look's like I gotta go hunting" said Humphrey as he got up and crept out the cave without waking them up and went out for food. When he came across a Huge deer he started following it until he saw it stop at a creek for some water, He quickly lunged for the throat causing the deer to buck around hoping to throw him off but to no a minute of bucking the deer fell down dead as Humphrey looked at it with blood on his muzzle and teeth as he started to drag the deer back to the den. When he arrived he saw that both females were still asleep so he decided to awake them.

"Kate...Lily wake up " he said Nuzzling them

"Ah Humphrey what are you doin-" said Kate but was stunned silent when she saw the big ass deer Humphrey had killed for them to would will be enough for the whole pack back at jasper to eat on for 2 days.

Lily had also woken up with her mouth wide open looking at the deer before she said "Humphrey we could eat off this for days she said

"I know but i want you two to eat first since you two are pregnant and need the energy more than i do" he said

"Humphrey you are going to eat with us because we are a family and families stick together " said Lily as she motioned for him to come get between them and start eating.

Humphrey couldn't help but think _She is just as scary as her mother _before walking walking between them and eating."Now"said Humphrey as he swallowed a piece of deer "I have two boy names and two girl names the boy names are Kema and Joma and the girl girl names are Hope and Joy " said Humphrey waiting to see there reaction'

Kate looked up before saying "I love them"with Lily nodding her head in agreement. Humphrey smiled before going up to both of the females and rubbed there stomachs saying "Hey there little pups I'm your father" he said causing Kate and Lily to smile a loving smile before he stopped rubbing their stomachs looked at then and said "I must be the luckiest wolf in the world to have to beautiful wolves by my side he said pulling them into a hug that didn't break till they all fell asleep in the arms of there loved ones.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**HOW WAS THAT FOR CHAPTER 8? WHO IS THE SHADOW WOLF? WILL MY FEMALE FICCERS WANT HIM TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH? WILL MY GIRLFRIEND STOP BITCHING? WILL KATE AND LILY GIVE BIRTH SOON? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT PK98 LOGGING OUT**_


	10. Chapter 9

chapter 9

**3 WEEKS LATER**

It has been three weeks since Humphrey had found out his mates were pregnant with his pups and in those three weeks Lily and Kate had gotten bigger in the stomach  
and humphrey had gotten way bigger do to all the training he had been doing. Humphrey had been Training ounce again doing log squats when Kate came out and said "Humphrey you need to take a break from the training and spend some time with us" she said

Humphrey replied back "Yea why not I'm done anyways he " he said as he threw the log off his back and he walked back to the den with Kate to only to see Lily rubbing her stomach with her paw but she stopped and smiled when she saw Humphrey. Humphrey walked towards her and put his paw on her now well rounded belly and rubbed it with a smile while thinking _"I'm looking forward to having to chase around the pups"._he was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her stomach growling causing Lily to blush in embarrassment as he got up and said "I'm going out to hunt" as started walking out the den.

Kate and Lily looked at each other with a loving smile before Kate went over to Lily and kissed her on the lips and said "when we have theses pups it will be the happiest moment of my life" as she pictured pups running around with Humphrey playing with them as they laughed and played together as all lily did was nod her head in agreement before she leaned in a kissed Kate back,

**WITH HUMPHREY**

Humphrey was out hunting when he heard a groan he looked around until he saw a white wolf with black streaks laying on the ground and was clearly female wit a long gash going down her side . Thinking quickly he put her on his back and headed back to the den. When he got back to the den Kate and lily were about to ask him why he got back so quickly but soon saw female on his back out cold they immediately knew what was going on and told to get a tree bark and tree sap as he ran out to do just that as Kate and lily checked her head and realized she was kinda hot so they took her down by the creek to get cool water to put on her.

**H**umphrey came rushing back with a big slab of bark with tree sap on it and saw they were at the creek and rushed there. When he arrived he saw Kate and Lily putting water on the still unconscious female. Kate and Lily saw that Humphrey had returned with the tree bark and sap and Kate said

"Humphrey i need you to very carefully lift up her front leg so i can apply the the tree bark and sap on the wound"She said as Humphrey handed her the bark as he lifted up the leg carefully and let Kate place the bark and sap over the wound.

"Ok Humphrey you can put her leg down now and carry her back to the den "said kate as Humphrey walked over and Put the female on his back and headed back back towards the den. With Lily and Kate close behind him with Lily wondering what happened to the wolf before she asked"What or who would do something like that" only to get a shrug from Kate before she said " I don't know but they should rot in hell for this" she stated as as they entered the den and Humphrey put the wolf down carefully before he turned around with fury in her eyes before he barked out "Who ever did this will wish they were in hell" he said.

Sure he doesn't even know the wolf but no one deserves to be hurt this badly. "I'm going out" he stated before Kate or lily could say anything

"He really is a caring wolf "said Lily

"I know that's that one of the many reasons I love him"replied Kate as she looked at wolf.

**IN JASPER WITH THE PERVERTED WOLF **

The dark wolf was ounce again in the shadows as he didn't want to be seen a s he headed to Lily's cave to sniff in her sent but just his luck as he found some of her shed hair on the floor as he picked up in his mouth and decided to take it to his shrine of her hidden in his den but as he walked out the moon light hit his face to reveal Hutch leaving her den(Didn,t see that coming did you)

**WITH HUMPHREY **

Humphrey was looking at sky when Lily came and saw him and and hugged him although it was rather hard cause of her round belly he then heard her whisper in his ear"Humphrey you shouldn't be angry It's not your fault but you still did the right thing getting her help" she said as she looked at the stars with him. "Humphrey do you know why i fell in love with you in the first place?she asked as she looked at Humphrey who just shook his head no

"Well when we first got taken here I was scared you told me and Kate that you would protect us with your life no one would have ever said that to me but that's not what made me fall for you had my heart when you said the two words i thought I'd never hear any male wolf tell and do you know what those words were? You said to me in I quote"Your beautiful" she said with tears in her eyes but these were not tears of sadness these were tears of joy as she ran up to Humphrey and pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted for about a minute till they broke apart smiling.

"You feel better she said" only to get a nod from Humphrey with a smile still on his face as they headed back to the den to see Kate asleep and the Fem wolf was still out cold but with a peaceful look on her face as Humphrey and Lily lied next to Kate and fell asleep with pleasant dreams

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**NOW I KNOW SOME PEOPLE MAY NOT HAVE AGREED WITH ME MAKING HUTCH A PERVERT OR WHAT EVER BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM HE LOOKS GAY PK98 LOGGING OUT  
**_


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**2 MONTHS SINCE THE WOLF WAS FOUND**

Humphrey woke up to the sound of groaning he got and looked around till he saw the female wolf trying to stand up but fell back down Humphrey got up and went over to the who still hadn't noticed him and said"You probably don't need to be doing that"he said scaring the wolf making her turn or limp around to see Humphrey causing her to blush not that you could see it as she soaked up the now ripped Humphrey before she heard say "whats your name" causing her to look up at him before replying back"My name -my name is crystal" she said a bit nervous at what was about to happen.

"So your names Crystal" Humphrey asked as turned to Wake up Kate and he woke them up he motioned his head to crystal and Kate said" Oh your up how's your leg?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Crystal was about to reply but noticed Kate and Lily's stomachs and noticed to unnatural roundness and knew they were both pregnant and could pop anytime soon "Uh it hurts but it won't keep me down for long" crystal replied

"That's great You know our mate Humphrey found you unconscious" said Kate as motioned to Humphrey who had been silent the whole time

"Um if i may ask are all three of you mates?" asked Crystal as she saw Kate and Lily look at each other and then look at Humphrey befpre they kissed each other and walked over to Humphrey and kissed him on his cheeks as they turned around to see Crystal with her mouth wide open

"Does that answer your question?"asked Lily with a sly smile on her face

all Crystal did was nod before she heard "Humphrey say I'm going out to train I'll be back soon" he said as he walked out but not before he received a kiss from Kate and he was gone Kate immediately turned to Crystal and asked "What do you think of Humphrey" causing crystal to look at her shocked.

"W-what do you mean"asked Crystal trying to change the subject

"What i mean is do you like Humphrey we both saw you staring at him the whole time whether you noticed you were doing it" said Kate

"OK fine i think he's cute plus he saved me so i of course that adds to it why do you ask?"replied Crystal

"Because we didn't tell Humphrey this or he would go crazy trying to kill who ever did it" said Lily

"What do you mean?" Asked Crystal

Kate looked at Lily then walked up to Crystal and said "You were raped weren't you" asked a very sorry sounding Kate

Crystal started tearing up before nodding her head head and saying"I understand if he won't want an slutty wolf like m-" but was stopped when lily smacked

"Don't you dare finish that sentence " she said "I'm sure if he knew about this he would try to kill your whole pack and most likely accomplish it" stated Lily

"Ok enough about do you say to staying with us and _'splash_" was all she said before her water broke causing Lily to run out and get Humphrey and Crystal to immediately put Kate on her back with Kate yelling some very hurtful insults most of them do not make any since some sounding like, You bitch neck vagina mouth dick shoved up your ass motherfucker, dammit you pussy footing son of a ass hole eat ass bitch {i mean really have you seen a woman give birth it is something most men would be scarred by and many men are scared of their wives doing the time of birth) Just then Humphrey came in and Kate smiled before saying Humphrey your gonna be daddy wolf soon" just then Crystal said " when i count to three i want you to push as hard as you can !...2...3" Kate pushed as hard as she could and two pups came out.

"damn Kate you must be very strong because you just pushed out 2 beautiful girl pups in one push" she said as Lily was about to walk up before they heard her water break also (what i found it better for them to give birth on the same chapter)

"Lily lay on your back and wait till i yell push" commanded Crystal as she ran over

"push"

"argh" yelled Lily as she pushed while yelling at Humphrey " Humphrey when this is over I'm going to ring your neck and shove your tale down your throat causing Humphrey to pale.

"Lily I can see a head just give me one more big push"

"argh" she screamed as she did a 'BIG' push pushing out 2 pups,

"What are they?" asked a very tired Lily

"One is a boy the other is a girl" stated Crystal as she moved the pups towards Lily so they could feed.

Humphrey walked over to both Kate and lily and looked at his pups and saw Kate had a Pitch black pup with a Blonde pup and Lily had a grey pup and a black pup with white streaks.

Humphrey sat down and said "What do you wanna name the pups" Kate and Lily looked up and smiled before Kate said" i wanna name this one Navy she said pointing at the pitch black one "And i wanna name this one Hope" she said pointing at the Little blonde pup.

Humphrey smiled and said " two beautiful for my two beautiful girls" then he turned to Lily and asked" what names do you like"

Lily Giggled at Humphrey before at the black pup with white streaks and said "I want to name her Joy and i want to name this one Kema" she said as she pointed to the grey pup. Humphrey nodded and turned to Crystal and said "can i talk to you outside?"

Crystal nodded her head and walked out with Humphrey leaving Kate and Lily to smile at each other and smiled and looked at their pups happily feeding

**WITH CRYSTAL AND HUMPHREY **

When Humphrey and Crystal were a good distance from the den Humphrey turned to Crystal with dead serious look before he asked "Who did it?"  
confusing Crystal "What do you mean?" she asked back

"Don't play with me Crystal who raped you"He retorted as he saw Crystals expression change completely

"I-I don't want to-tal-" was all she got out before Humphrey asked her again in a more calm voice "Crystal who raped you" this time she looked at him and said to words

"My father"

**END CHAPTER SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I'M BACK PK98 LOGGING OUT**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Humphrey had so many expressions go through his face in under 5 seconds anger,confusion,worry,wonder and anger ounce again

"Your father what the fuck why would he do that to his daughter?"asked a very angry Humphrey with steam literally coming out his ears he turned to ask Crystal why her father would do such a terrible act but noticed she had tears going down her eyes so Humphrey being the guy he is walked over to and Gave her a comforting hug as she nuzzled closer into his fur as she cried into his fur.**  
**

"It'll be alright it'll be alright" he said as he stroked her fur"

Crystal looked up at Humphrey with red eyes as got a good look in on Humphrey he was really handsome in her opinion and she could tell he was strong by the feel of his arms and could tell if she stayed with them he would put his life on the line to protect them.

"H-Humphrey" she began "Yeah" he replied as he looked down on her "C-Can i stay with you guy's i don't wanna be out there alone you,Lily and Kate have showed me more kindness than my own pack has. all the males there just wanted to mate with me and looked at me like i was a piece a meat"She said as she looked up to see Humphrey with a smile on his face before he replied back.

Crystal we will our pleasure to have you he said as he motioned for her to follow.

They arrived back at the den to see Kate still feeding her pups. Kate and Lily called Humphrey over and told Crystal to right there for a moment when Humphrey reached them he saw them smiling before they said "Humphrey we want to make crystal one of us"They both said at same time."And we know just how to do it" Lily added

"How?" asked Humphrey

"Me and you are going to howl with Crystal" said Kate as she moved Navy and Hope to Lily who wrapped them up with her tail

"Now you go on and get ready for the Howl I'll get crystal ready" said Kate

"Alright" He said as he left before he shared a look with Crystal before he left the and den

Crystal saw Kate motion her to come she walked over there she saw that Kate was smiling a happy smile and said "Crystal i would like to thank you for delivering our pups"

"It was the least i could guys did save me after all" Replied Crystal as she sat down

"Oh and you are howling with me and Humphrey tonight" stated Kate catching Crystal completely off guard

"W-What do you mean howling with Humphrey?" asked a very surprised Crystal

"I mean is that in about an hour me and you are going to Howl with Humphrey."

"But i have never Howled before"Retorted Crystal "I never went to howl before because i was scared some one would laugh at me"

"Don't worry Humphrey isn't that type of guy. He'll help you if your nervous." Explained Kate

"Y-you guys sure he won't laugh at me if i don't howl as good as you guy's?' asked a very nervous crystal

"Yes we're sure now you go on ahead and get ready with Kate " said Lily as she nuzzled the pups

"Ok lets go Crystal" said Kate as they left for the river by the den to clean up

**BACK IN JASPER **

"That's it Winston are we just going to sit here and wait for my babies to just show up we need to further the search they may not even be in jasper any more for we know they could be in Idaho" (**A/N: IF ONLY SHE KNEW RIGHT. WAY TO GO EVE) **stated Eve

"Eve even if they are they are alright so don't worry" replied Winston while walking over to Eve and putting his tail over her.

Eve put her head down " I hope your right Winston ... I hope your right" was all she said before she closed her eyes and went to sleep

**BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND CO **

It was 5 minutes till the howl and Humphrey was sitting there waiting for Crystal and Kate to show up "_Ok Humphrey you don't have to be nervouse your just going to howl with a wolf you just met along with one of your mates you well Kate i'm not worried about it's Crystal what if she doesn't like my howl. Oh god Humphrey your sounding like a bi-atch"_ but he was snapped out of his thought he saw Kate and Crystal coming into the clearing looking drop dead beautiful.

"H-Humphrey how d-do we look?" Asked Crystal

"You both look Beautiful" he replied {**to the guys out there NEVER EVER tell a woman she does not look good just added that for advice}**

"Ok... so you guys ready to this?" Asked Kate walking over to Crystal and sitting beside her

"I don't know Kate what if i don't howl as good as you do" asked a very nervous Crystal

"Don't worry i'm sure you'll have a beautiful Howl " said Kate

"Ok you two whose going to start it?" Questioned Humphrey

"I will" said Crystal as she took a deep breath and leaned her head back and let out a a beautiful howl that sounded like the angels from above.

Humphrey let out his howl next.

But right when Kate was about to howl they heard a voice that made Crystals blood run cold.

"Well it looks like the little bitch is still alive and still as beautiful as ever"

**END CHAPTER **

**WELL IM BACK AND I LEAVE THIS CHAPTER OFF WITH A CLIFF HANGER WHO IS THIS WOLF. WHY IS HE THERE AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE VOTE ON THE VOTES ON MY POLL FOR MY OTHER STORY PK98 LOGGING OUT **


End file.
